<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly Away with Me by somnia_tuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125879">Fly Away with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_tuan/pseuds/somnia_tuan'>somnia_tuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mermaids, Peter Pan AU, and in a way - mark is wendy, bambam is peter pan, ten and lisa are fairies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_tuan/pseuds/somnia_tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's life is meant to be full of studies and law - not adventures. But when his old childhood friend comes back to get him, the promise of another adventure, Mark can't help but go even if it tears him up inside. </p><p>- a peter pan au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul &amp; Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam &amp; Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan &amp; Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> His bare feet land back onto his windowsill, hands clutching at the wooden frames and he steps down onto the cushion of his window seat. He stumbles down, landing on his knees, giggles tumbling out of his mouth. He looks up, smiling brightly as Bambam laughs with him. He's never been good at landing after flying, he's always a little too quick to move, his balance not being centered yet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You'll come back right?!" He says, jumping up. "Tomorrow night! We can go flying again!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Tomorrow night, we can race and see who gets to the bell tower first."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mark throws his arms around Bambam's neck, squeezing him. He pulls away, knowing his friend must leave and go back home and tries fighting back the tears. His father and mother have told him not to cry in front of company, that he shouldn't cry in public because it isn’t proper but Bambam is leaving him, he can cry just a little bit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey now, no tears. I'll be back." His tears are brushed away. "I have to go now, those fairies will never survive without me."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mark nods, watching him go. He stays at his windowsill until he can no longer see him, staying a bit more until he falls asleep, head resting on the window pane. His mother finds him the next morning, waking him up to join in as he bounces around the room, stories of Neverland tumbling out of his mouth a mile a minute. He keeps the secret that Bambam will come back for him tonight, he doesn’t want his father scaring away his friend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He doesn't return the next night or the night after. Mark insists on leaving the window open, fighting his mother, telling her that it's important. But she insists it was a dream after a while, an imaginary friend and Mark swears it wasn't and that Bambam is real. The topic is dropped, the window locked when his father catches wind, explaining that it's time he grew up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's too hot in his bedroom, the fan barely moving the air around, Mark breathing in dry air. He finally gets up, finding the energy to do so, sighing at the cool wooden floor of his bedroom and moves across the room. He throws open the window, sitting down on the cushion of the seat to take in fresh air. It's still hot, a heat wave coming through town but it's better than the air in his room.</p><p>When his eyes start to droop, he gets back up and collapses back into bed. He's just falling asleep again when he hears faint laughter come from outside of his window. He sits up, waiting to see if he hears it again and just when he lays back down, the laughter comes again. He gets up, carefully leaning onto the windowsill and leans out his window looking down below for the noise. It takes him a moment to realize someone is watching him, turning his head over to find his old imaginary friend sitting on one of the empty planet boxes. </p><p>"Bambam?!" He leans forward a bit more, reaching a hand out to touch him and see if he's real when he loses his balance. </p><p>Before he can panic and reach out to stop himself, Bambam catches him and helps him back into his window, flying above the three story drop to the lawn in the backyard. Mark looks up at him, soft brown eyes looking him over and scoots himself back into his room. He's about to close the window, keep this part of life locked away like he’s meant to, when Bambam brushes by, landing on top of the old wooden wardrobe in the corner.</p><p>"You were going to lock me out? After I just finished saving your life?"</p><p>"Wouldn't have almost fallen if you weren't there." Mark moves to stand below him, arms crossed glaring up at him. </p><p>“Well I guess it was a good thing I was here then.” Bambam crosses his legs and pouts. “I thought we were friends, friends don’t lock the windows on the other one.”</p><p>"Friends also come back when they promised, so I guess we're even now."</p><p>"Hey, that's…." Bambam looks away. "That's fair. I did want to come back though, just adventures happened. But I'm here now! So let's go."</p><p>He flies around the room, looking around when he stops. He floats down next to Mark and studies the room. He turns to him, Mark realizing even though it's been years, Bambam is taller than him. He tilts his head up to look at him. </p><p>"Your room is different." Bambam walks up to his desk and looks through his papers and books. He picks up a law book, flipping through it before shaking his head. "How many years?"</p><p>"Enough." Mark answers, moving around to fix up the piles, knowing what would come from having a dirty desk. He leads Bambam back to the window and waits for him to leave, pushing him towards it. He won't go back, even though there's a small part of him that wants to fly again, at least just once. His father has tried to kill the part of him that longs for adventures and stories, stood there watching as Mark locked up that part of him and threw away the key. He’s buried Mark under university and helping out at the law firm to make sure he doesn’t have the time to find it. “Listen-”</p><p>"You need to come with me, I need your help." Bambam cuts him off. Mark sighs, he knew he wouldn't show up randomly for no reason. "The fairies think they found a map leading to a secret on the island and you were good at finding things."</p><p>"Bambam, no." </p><p>"One more time, please just it won't take more than a few hours here you know that." Bambam steps closer to him, Mark looking up and staring into the wide brown eyes filled with excitement. "You can't have given up on adventures, you can't have. I know you better than you think."</p><p>"Well I guess you're wrong about that then because I'm not going." Mark turns around, heading back to bed.</p><p>"Oh please, who jumped from the waterfall and dived into the water waiting below? Who wanted to race across the land, seeing who could fly the fastest? Who never shied away from anything the fairies put up for you? Oh right, that was you. Now you're what, serious about studying law?" Bambam steps up behind him. "Not even one race to the clock tower?"</p><p>Mark stops breathing because that's what he promised him all those years ago. He would stare out, waiting, watching the time tick by, the glow of the small tower on the other side of town mocking him. He knows Bambam has him, he can see the smile growing on his face even without having to turn around. He wants to go, so, so badly. That door, keeping that childish side of him locked away rattles and then finally breaks open. </p><p>"Just this one night. This is the last time Bambam." He whips around, a small gasp at how close Bambam is to him. The light of the moon hitting the small amount of fairy dust on his face causing it to sparkle in the light. "No more after this."</p><p>"Perfect -"</p><p>"Let me pack a bag before you sprinkle the dust." Time is different in both places, time goes faster in Neverland than at his father’s house. A few hours back here can be a few months in Neverland and he doesn't want to be wearing the same clothes the entire time. He packs some shirts and pants, the excitement growing as it hits him. He ties up the string, fighting off a smile, turning back to the man sitting on his window seat. </p><p>The white blond hair is the same, maybe just shorter than he remembers. The white fairy dust stands out against his tanned skin, the white shirt and cropped black pants are different. Or it's possible he just doesn't remember. Given that they’re both older and taller, it’s just possible the island gifted Bambam new clothing similar to his old childhood clothes. He studies his profile, Bambam immersed in watching the stars and feels something blossom in his chest. He shakes it off and walks across the length of his room. Bambam turns, smiling widely and floats up. </p><p>"You ready?" He takes the black bag attached to his belt and opens it. He pinches out the dust and sprinkles it over Mark's head. Mark waits, hoping that still works on him, when his bare feet float off the floor. He laughs, looking down before looking up. He does a little test run around his room with his bag before flying back over to Bambam.</p><p>"Clock tower?" </p><p>They shoot out of his window, the breeze on his face a welcome feeling. He's slower than Bambam, taking in the town below him and the feeling of freedom that comes with flying. Bambam flies around the top of the clock tower a few times, signaling that he won the race, before grabbing his hand and taking off. He looks behind him, his open window calling him before he turns back around and finds Bambam watching him. He smiles at him before turning to focus on their path onwards.</p><p>They fly towards the bright star in the sky, the one second to the right and straight on to morning. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The island comes into view just when the sun is rising over Neverland, casting it in a golden light signingly a new day. Bambam lets go of his hand and rushes forward. He soars, arms stretched out and dives down to brush his fingers through the ocean water. Mark slows down, stopping high above the ocean that stretches out around the island, to watch how he moves, how easily he cuts through the sky. He forces himself to pull his eyes away from Bambam’s flying form and turns to study the island. </p><p>The lush green jungle still thrives over most of the island, the trees reaching high. He can spot the mermaid lagoon from this height, the naturally sparkly water glistening in the sun. The rest of the treasures that the islands hold aren't able to be seen on this side but he can't wait to explore them again, knowing that the old pirate caves are there and waiting for him. He studies the coastline, scanning the tree tops for the tree house Bambam claims as his home. He hasn't realized that he has fallen behind until Bambam comes into his line of sight. </p><p>"What's wrong?" He asks, taking his hand again and slowly flying them over to the island. </p><p>"Nothing….. just nothing has changed." He watches the trees pass beneath him. "The only thing that has changed is me." </p><p>“Sure you got older but you're the same Mark. You'll see." </p><p>He leads them down through an opening, landing amongst the small village for the fairies that live under the shade of the tree that Bambam has claimed as his home. He walks through the petal path, the mini cabins still closed and locked up for the night and follows behind Bambam silently. They stop at the base of the large tree, flying up to land on the front porch of the treehouse. </p><p>The treehouse resides in the upper half, branches sticking out of windows while it wraps around the trunk. Bambam pushes back the curtain that serves as a door and enters. Mark follows him, entering into the large room that serves as the first floor. It’s filled with a large table, maps pinned to the walls and a small eating area in the corner. </p><p>He finds Bambam waiting for him on the staircase, head in his hand, leaning on the bannister as he watches him. Mark moves his way up, past the second floor, onto the landing of the third where Bambam sleeps. Bambam takes his bag from him, placing it down near the chest that holds his own clothes and floats up to the hammock. </p><p>"So, before the fairies wake up, let's discuss why you're here."  Bambam pulls out a faded piece of paper and unfolds it. "Ten found it the other day, shoved in some cubbyhole, a message that we assume has clues to a secret room on the island hidden. Maybe it has treasure, who knows, but it's an adventure."</p><p>"Let's hear it then." Mark walks over to the door that leads out to the balcony. It overlooks the other side of the island, a large body of water not far, and with the silence in the room he can hear the rushing of the giant waterfall. </p><p> </p><p>"Fall into a world of light,</p><p>Kept away from those who don't see</p><p>You might find me at the bottom of the sea,</p><p>Or keep me flying in the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>You must start at the furthest point, </p><p>Sand between your toes and then head somewhere warm.</p><p>Then the split in the path, where both locations are clues</p><p>But only one brings you closer.</p><p> </p><p>Along the way, you'll rediscover your might </p><p>And that even far away wishes are in sight." </p><p> </p><p>Bambam closes up the scroll, dropping it into his lap. Mark looks out the balcony door, biting his lip in deep thought as he tries to figure out anything of the message. He's not sure why Bambam thinks he can help them when he hasn't been to Neverland in years compared to Bambam who lives here. He turns to look at him, finding Bambam watching him already.</p><p>"World of light?" Mark asks. Before Bambam can answer they're cut off with the small yells coming up the staircase. </p><p>They turn to find a group of fairies speeding into the room, stopping short when they see Bambam isn't alone. Mark isn't sure if any of them remember him, he's seen them bounce around a whole day and then not remember where someone lives the next. They're cute, really. </p><p>"Mark!" They scream out, rushing up to him and grab him with their hands. It tickles, small hands poking him. He tries and fails to keep the giggles from escaping. He doesn't know when was the last time he laughed like this.</p><p>"You've been keeping him from us?!" A voice rings out. </p><p>"When did he come back?"</p><p>"Bambam, this isn't fair you've known we've missed him."</p><p>He's overwhelmed at the comment, knowing that he's been missed when small hands land on his cheek, Ten smiling shyly up at him. He opens his hands, him jumping down into them and Mark brings him closer to his face.</p><p>"Hey buddy." He giggles at the small pat on his nose.</p><p>"I wasn't keeping him from you - ow Yugyeom that hurt - we only just got here and everyone was asleep." Bambam gets up from the hammock, waving away the group of fairies that have moved on to poke him in annoyance. "I was going to bring him to all of you, calm down. Lisa, get down."</p><p>Lisa has seated herself on top of his head, pulling onto his hair to stay seated. “Why? You kept Mark from us, so I guess that means we have to be you to be able to see him.” She stops, cocking her head to the side before visualizing shaking her head. Mark doesn't know why that movement makes him nervous, bringing Ten closer to his chest. “If you were going to bring him to us, we have to go tell everyone else so we have a party for him in the village! Onward!”</p><p>The small group of fairies break into cheers at the word of a party happening, rushing from the room, leaving Mark and Bambam with the two fairies. Mark looks down at his hands, smiling sweetly down at Ten before moving to follow the group out. He hears Bambam follow behind him. </p><p>"Mark, we'll talk about everything later." Bambam starts before he hears Lisa laugh and Bambam yelp in pain. He's out the door when he hears Bambam speak again, a low whisper to Lisa. "Yes I read him the message, Lisa."</p><p>He can’t hear what Lisa answers with but he hears Bambam scoff a bit before a loud ‘ow’ echoes down the staircase. He looks up, finding Bambam glaring up at Lisa and he’s pulled out into the fairy village before he has a chance to figure out what was going on. And why it seems to bother him. </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>They come back into the treehouse after the party, Mark dead on his feet. He had forgotten how much energy fairies have and how quickly they can run you into the ground. Bambam explained during dinner that he’s started calling them ‘the kids’ due to how fast they can move around him during the day. Mark agrees with the nickname.</p><p>He walks into the bedroom, stopping short when he realizes he doesn't know where he's meant to sleep. Bambam flops backwards onto the bed, stretching out his limbs. Mark notes how the bed is big enough for the both of them but begins eyeing the hammock and wonders if it's comfortable to sleep in. There's the couch on the first floor if it's not. </p><p>"Where am I meant to sleep?" He asks, standing in the doorway of the room awkwardly. </p><p>"The other side of the bed?" Bambam looks up, confused at the question. "Is that okay?" </p><p>"Um, yeah." Mark makes his way over, carefully sitting down on the edge. </p><p>"I'll sleep in the hammock, I've napped there before and find it comfortable if you rather have the bed." Bambam sits up, Mark turns around, pulling his legs up and crossing them. "Mark, you're uncomfortable it's alright." </p><p>The thing is Mark doesn't know why he’s uncomfortable. He's slept in beds with other people, even smaller beds than this one. But the idea of sleeping next to Bambam makes his heart race. He looks down at his hands before nodding. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm kicking you out of your own bed." </p><p>"Nothing to worry about, it's a bed. I would rather you be comfortable than suffer." Bambam floats around the room, putting a few things away as Mark gets under the covers. Mark settles onto one of the pillows, eyes dropping and falls asleep instantly. </p><p>Bambam turns around, finding Mark fast asleep. He watches him for a moment, taking in the way his chest rises and falls, how his eyelashes lay across his cheeks and how his face smooths out as he relaxes. He smiles, turning down the lights and settles into the hammock to rest. He turns, closing his eyes and welcomes sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark watches silently as Bambam and Lisa bicker. His eyes land on her as she points a finger at him when he shakes his head, only turning when Ten pokes him in the cheek. He looks at where he points to the cake sitting uncut in the middle of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you cut it for me?” He asks, flying down and moving the plate closer to him. Mark picks it up, reaches for the knife on the table, slices a piece and begins cutting it into small pieces. Ten sits in front of him, picking up the small circles and munches on them happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they always like this?” He asks, his head nodding towards the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten turns around, watching as Lisa stomps her foot down onto the table. He turns back to Mark. “Sometimes, I think they just like fighting. Can you get some honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Mark stands up, picking up the jar and sitting back down. He scoops a small amount out and places it onto the plate, watching Ten dunk his pieces of cake into it. He looks up, realizing they aren’t stopping any time soon and speaks loudly. “I thought I was here for a riddle and an adventure, because if it’s just going to be you two fighting, Bam I would like to go back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t!” Ten yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Bambam says. “Let’s discuss the riddle. Ten found it so why don’t you start it off. Lisa, do you want the cake or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really that’s what you two were fighting about?” Ten shifts to stare at them. He turns around to face Mark, rolling his eyes. “I found it in one of our fairy dust storages, hidden behind some really old fairy dust. All the fairies talked about it before we brought it to Bambam - more cake please - and we think that there’s somewhere hidden that we haven’t found yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark cuts more of the piece of cake up, watching as Ten claps before he takes the biggest cut. He looks up to watch Bambam mirroring his actions, his chest tightening at the softness on Bambam’s face. He snaps back to it when Ten yells again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What are you looking at?” Ten turns around before turning to him visually confused. “Anyway, we brought it to Bambam and he had the idea that you would be able to help us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Ten, I haven’t been here in years,” Mark leans back. “I don’t remember the island as well as the three of you. I don’t know how you expect me to find something when I barely know the island now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then I think that calls for a tour.” Bambam cuts through, watching them. Mark feels that warm feeling grow again in his chest as Bambam’s eyes wander on him. They make eye contact and Bambam breaks out into a wide smile. “Let’s go guys, why don’t we bring Mark around to see everything so he can help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They float over the island, allowing Mark to see it from above. The fairies point out different parts of the island to him, sharing small stories as they drift along. Ten brings them over to the storage houses of where the fairies found the riddle showing Mark the one where they found the message, wide-eyed hoping Mark finds something that they didn’t. Lisa ends up bringing Mark around to the waterfall, bringing back memories of when Mark dived off the top but it sparks nothing but the feeling of missing out on things he’s been kept away from. He stops himself from thinking about his father’s house, let’s his eyes scan the clear water and fights the urge to dive again into the water. He flies away, catching up with the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam brings them over to the old pirate caves, Mark pushing himself to catch up with the group. He has vague memories of the place, the ship wrecks litter the water in front of the open rock and deep caves lay within a maze of hallways. Ten lands on his shoulder, holding onto his shirt and looks over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never liked it here,” Ten moves closer. “Always seems like something’s going to jump out at us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing in here, don’t worry just stick by me.” He says, following and landing next to Bambam. Lisa flies around the room, pushing over an empty crate and stops above them. Mark looks around when he’s hit with the shame of wasting time. His mind runs through the pile of books on his desk to read and get through, the assignments for school that he has due and he hears the knocking on his bedroom door, his father demanding to know if Mark has gotten it done yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s unaware his breathing has picked up, that he’s dropped his eyes until Ten places a small hand onto his cheek. He jumps slightly, looking over at him. “What’s wrong?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh - I’m alright.” Mark tries to brush it off, moving over to a shipwreck near the landing. Ten follows him, stopping in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you got upset. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just,” Mark stops. “I just got a little nervous about something but I’m okay now. Thanks for checking up on me. Want to look around this ship? I’ll protect you if anything pops out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” Ten settles on his shoulder. “And yeah let’s go check it out, maybe you’ll forget what got you upset if we find something cool. Maybe we’ll find treasure!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam watches them as they move around the shipwreck, Mark laughing as Ten bounces around the broken ship wheel. He turns his body towards them, eyes studying the way Mark’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes and the tension in his shoulders. Seemingly Ten also notices because he flies up to him poking him in the cheek. Mark’s laughter echoes against the stone walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bam,” Lisa sighs. “What’s your deal?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been talking to you for a good five minutes and you’ve been staring at Mark and Ten this entire time.” Lisa flies in front of his face. “I think we should fly above the island and see if we can see anything for the riddle up there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Bambam looks around her, watching Mark poke around the broken ship with Ten. “Sure, that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re useless.” She flies over to the duo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re high above the island, Bambam lounging back as Mark looks over the riddle, studying his profile in the sunlight. Lisa and Ten peak over his shoulders, reading the lines to him as he looks around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start at the furthest point.” Mark reads out loud. “I’m guessing this means from the end location, so let’s just say that it’s one end of the island.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sand between your toes?” Lisa looks down. “It’s an island!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rediscover your might?” Ten reads outloud. “Far away wishes are in sight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any ideas Mark?” Bambam asks, eyes trained back on him. Mark turns towards him, looking away when realizing he’s been watching him this entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the part after ‘sand between your toes’ says ‘head somewhere warm’,” Mark looks around at the coastlines of the island. He swallows down the hurt his next sentence gives him. “Wouldn’t somewhere warm be home? So what’s south of the treehouse and the village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries not to cringe when his voice gives way, he doesn't know what it’s like to have a house that is warm to come back too. Not for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dock is,” Lisa suggests. “I mean, there’s tons of sand there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go check it out!” Ten and Lisa race down, leaving Mark and Bambam behind. Mark turns around, gives him a weak smile and follows them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them touch down on the grass just above the dip into the sand, Mark taking a careful step down. The sand is warm, relaxing him from the nervousness before and he starts walking down the shoreline. He thinks that the clue is meant to run up to the treehouse and village, because there’s nowhere else to go from here unless you walk the entire island. He stops at the dock, the wood old and worn and steps onto it. He walks to the edge, turning around and spies the massive tree. He floats up a bit, spotting the roof of the treehouse and nods to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has to the beginning location, the sand, the pathway right to the village and the treehouse.” Mark turns to the trio watching. “We solved the first clue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about the world of light?” Lisa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s our end goal, whatever that means because I can’t think of anything to make a guess.” Mark lands back down onto the dock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, today was successful! Look it’s your second day here and you’ve made more progress than us.” Bambam flies over to him, sticking a hand out. “Come on, let’s go see what the rest of the village is up too and eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark smiles, taking it and allows Bambam to lead him back. He keeps his eyes down, following the path from the shore to the village and confirms his thought. They land, Ten and Lisa racing off and they walk around checking on everyone. Finally, when a fire is lit, Mark sits down at one of the logs and munches on the cake and fruit left for them. The fairies fly around, trading pieces of food and laughter causing him to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing it again.” Lisa cuts through his thought process, Bambam turning to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking at Mark, he’s just eating. I don’t understand what’s the deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure he’s alright,” Bambam turns to his plate. “I’m just looking out for him.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone that's been reading this, I appreciate it. I'm going to try and update more in a week, last week was just rough. Also fun fact, wrote the first part of this chapter, stopped and went out loud "....Ten doesn't eat fruit" and had to rewrite it - so someone take away my 10lovely card please. I hope everyone has a good week, kudos and comments are more than welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They wake up to find Lisa waiting for them, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the wooden table on the first floor. When she sees them come down the staircase, she squints before letting out a loud huff. She flies up straight into Bambam’s face and points a finger at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some fairies have things to do you know. Anyway, the mermaids want to see you. So go already because if another mermaid shows up in our lake, Bambam, I'm going to be mad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flies off, muttering under her breath before Mark turns to Bambam. He doesn't remember the mermaids from his original visit, Bambam and the fairies keeping him busy the entire time. He thinks he saw them once, waving to him to come over but the fairies had pulled him away before getting the chance. Nervousness settles in his gut, Bambam leading him out of the house and flying over the treetops until they reach the lagoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They touch down on the shore, the various black rocks around the lagoon filled with mermaids lounging around. The place is covered with different flowers and vines, a small waterfall and the signature sparkling water. It’s clear enough that if Mark got closer, he could look down straight to the bottom but something keeps him partly hidden behind Bambam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bambam, finally!” A red haired mermaid calls out from the large rock in the middle. “We’ve heard that there was a visitor in Neverland but you didn’t bring them to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no longer why,” A black haired mermaid giggles, leaning on her hand to look at him. “Look at that handsome face, I would keep him to myself too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of mermaids break out into giggles causing Mark to step closer to Bambam. Mark watches how Bambam doesn’t join in, shoulders tense. Mark reaches up slowly, holding onto the back of Bambam’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well,” Bambam begins speaking, voice lacking confidence Mark is so used to hearing. “I brought him to say hello. So we’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do leave him with us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t hurt him, maybe just a kiss or two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how mermaids are Bam.” The black haired mermaid from before speaks. “Don’t take it seriously, we just want a few small kisses. Share him with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Bam, those plush lips must be divine.” Giggles break out again. “Tell us at least you’ve kissed him, we can -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, this is Mark and we’re going to be leaving now, a lot of adventures to be had.” Bambam tries to turn away, pushing him to move, his ears a bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," The red haired mermaid studies them, causing Bambam to turn around slowly, watching the smile forming on her face. "We meant no harm, Bambam, I would just hurry up and get a move on it. Just in case someone makes a move first. A handsome face like that, he’s quite the catch. Wouldn’t want someone swooping in and taking him away from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about. Hope you all have a nice day." Bambam turns around, face burning. The mermaids break out into giggles causing Bambam to grab a hold of Mark. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They touch down, fairies rushing up to them. They’re pulled to the fire, pushed down onto logs and Mark is asked - begged - to tell stories to them. A plate is dropped onto his lap full of small pieces of cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stories?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! What adventures did you get up too when you left Neverland!” One voice calls out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find any treasures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mark says. How does he tell them weeks after he left Neverland, he was banned from story books, games and adventures. How does he explain that life outside of Neverland consists of schoolwork, yelling and failure. “Well...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Mark tell us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up, eyes scanning them when he lands on Bambam. He’s across from him, eyes lit up from the fire and Mark looks down at his hands quickly. He’s already nervous and the look Bambam is giving him makes his stomach flip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there was one time, I climbed to the top of the tallest tree in the park by where I live. There’s not a lot to do around there, it’s really small and quiet. So I set out, climbed to the top and looked out over the entire town and the surrounding area. I felt like I was flying again..” He trails off, the fairies reacting. The story isn’t special, they have wings and can fly to the top of trees in seconds while it took him minutes to do it. But they like anything that sounds exciting. “But what about you guys? What’s been happening here since I left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We find the riddle!” A voice yells out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows that!” Someone answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Bambam found some treasure some time back!” A male fairy speaks up from the spot next to him. “We think it’s really old pirate treasure, it’s still stuck in the coves because it’s really heavy and we don’t know what to do with all that gold.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really? He didn’t show that to me.” Mark says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bambam! Why didn’t you show him?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot, I apologize.” Bambam speaks up, eyes still trained on Mark. “We can go tomorrow if you want Mark, if you want to see it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should bring him back now.” The fairy stomps its foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late, bud, maybe we should turn in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They return to the treehouse, Mark stretching his back as he steps into the room before he turns to find Bambam watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" He asks, moving to get a new set of clothes from the bag for tomorrow. "You've been oddly quiet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The word that the mermaids used, they wanted to kiss you. What is that?" Bambam stands there, hands fiddling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark feels like he can't breathe, the tension in the room rising. He has to admit that their dynamic has changed over the course of the few days, finding himself staring at Bambam and catching Bambam watching him. There's a rush, that feeling he got when he saw Bambam studying the stars in his bedroom and when he grabs his hand and flies with him. Mark steps closer, mindful of how Bambam watches him, how he's reacting to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A kiss? Do you want me to show you?" Mark asks. Bambam nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark steps into Bambam's personal space, taking his hands and placing them onto Mark's hips. He places his hands onto his shoulders and stands on his tiptoes. He licks his lips once before leaning forward and catching Bambam's lips with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves his lips slowly, catching Bambam's unmoving ones before he breaks it. He drops back down, his feet touching the floor silently and looks up at him, eyelids heavy. He slides his hands down, resting them on Bambam's chest, licking his lips again. Bambam stares down at him, eyes searching his face and he watches as his eyes zero in on his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not know that this was called a kiss. I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you again." Bambam whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam moves his hand, cupping his face and strokes his cheek with his thumb. Mark leans into it, eyes fluttering at the touch, a small sigh escapes. Bambam places a finger under his chin, tilting his head back, and captures his lips into another kiss. It takes Bambam a few moments to get it right but then he does and Mark feels like he's soaring. The kiss is shy, slow moving, their lips molding together. They stand there in the room filled with the red and gold light from the sunset, in their own world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They break apart, breathing in the same air, Bambam returning his hand to Mark's hip. Mark opens his eyes to find brown ones studying him. Bambam moves, reaching around to stick his finger into the bag filled with fairy dust. He looks up, bringing it over Mark's cheekbone and spreads it. Bambam is the only one with the fairy dust on his cheek,the fairies having the obvious natural ability to fly. The dust might come from their glow but they pack away the dust for other uses. Mark realizes that his own is on the opposite side of where Bambam has his, marking them as a pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have to talk to them, they won't be doing that with you." Mark's breathing picks up as he slides his hands back up to Bambam’s shoulders. "Especially not when I want to be the only one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should tell them sooner than later,” Mark closes his eyes as Bambam leans in again. “Because I rather only ever kiss you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is it a peter pan au if there isn't a scene especially for a kiss? no it wouldn't. i wanted to get this out while it was still the 4th in korea - happy birthday mark! i hope everyone has a nice weekend, i will see you soon with the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bambam finds Mark down in the village, surrounded by a group of fairies. He smiles, noting the way the sunlight catches the dust on his cheek, how Mark smiles and listens intently to what they’re saying to him. Something warm blooms in his chest, growing warmer and warmer as he watches him, walking up to see what the excitement is about. Just when he’s breaking through the circle, Mark tears his eyes away, landing on to him and breaks out into the largest, warmest smile he’s ever seen Mark wear. That warm feeling in his chest explodes and he steps up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” He asks as the fairies get Mark’s attention again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re stealing him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to go explore a little bit and then go swimming in the lake.” Mark turns to look up at him. “I don’t think you’re invited for the first part of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bring them to the beginning of the riddle since it’s right near there,” Mark turns to face him, giving him his full attention. “So you’re kid free today.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” Bambam sticks his tongue out at them, the fairies returning the gesture. “I have to go do something anyway, you know talk to people, but I’ll come around to swim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon then.” Mark smiles at him, Bambam wants to close the distance between them and pull him into another kiss but just when he’s about to, the fairies push Mark away. He watches as they fly off, Mark throwing a smile over his shoulder and he turns. He pushes off and heads towards the mermaid lagoon unaware he’s being followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fairies break into groups of threes when they land on the dock, assuring Mark that they’ll find another clue. He nods, laughing at their enthusiasm about helping him and they set out. He turns around, facing the village and the treehouse and sits down onto the dock. He lets the noise of them exploring fade into the background and he stares up at the treehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Ten cuts into his thoughts, sitting on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next part of the riddle,” Mark looks down. “If this is the starting location, the treehouse is the next part, it’s meant to branch out into two different places that are both clues. I don’t know which way would be correct so we don’t waste time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waste time? Adventures are never wasting time.” Ten pulls on his hand. “I think you need to swim and relax, you’re nervous again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just thinking.” He gets up anyway, aware of the nerves growing in the pit of his stomach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not thinking right about adventures and exploring that's for sure,” Ten turns to look at him. “You need to relax.” He spins around, facing the exploring fairies and yells. “We’re going to the lake!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam touches down, finding a few of the mermaids lounging around. He clears his throat, crosses his arms and prepares himself. They always pull the rug out from under him, teasing him until he’s too flustered and can’t speak straight. The red haired mermaid looks up and claps, which seems to get the rest of the mermaids’ attention. He didn’t realize there was a mermaid that was in charge of the rest but now he pins it on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bambam! What a pleasant surprise.” She looks around the lagoon, leaning up to look behind him and frowns. “Oh you didn’t bring Mark. Have you kissed him yet?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually why I’m here.” The tips of his ears are already on fire, she brought up kissing once and he’s already a nervous mess. “You have to leave him alone, I didn’t appreciate you teasing him- us. I mean, I didn’t appreciate you teasing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you did kiss him!” A blonde one yells. “Tell us Bambam! How was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it was good, you saw him.” Another one giggles before letting out a dreamy sigh. “Probably loved it. I’m jealous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway!” Bambam speaks up over the voices and giggles, his face is on fire and while he still has a handle on the conversation, he wants to say his peace and leave. “Just please stop teasing him, that’s all I ask. I usually don’t ask anything from you but just leave him alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, turning on his heel to leave when one of the mermaids speaks up. “Oh look at how Bambam has grown, he’s in love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam freezes, stands up straighter and turns around. Bambam might not have known the word for kissing, or a lot of things that he’s never needed to know until Mark came around, but that he knows. He has the vague memories of a mother and a father telling him that he was loved and that they loved him - only for him to end up alone on an island. He looks over the group of mermaids and lets out a panicked laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” His voice comes out shaky - once again they pulled the rug out from under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh darling, your reaction speaks volumes.” The black haired mermaid speaks up. “You’re in love with Mark.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it? You came all this way to tell us that we can’t tease him about kissing him anymore.” She leans her head into her hand. “I bet you that you like watching him, you get happy when he’s happy and you’re highly aware of when he’s around. You probably feel good when you make him laugh or he gives you more attention than anyone else. You also probably get annoyed when someone else comforts him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam steps back, wanting to flee. He begins to turn, shaking his head when she speaks up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bambam have you ever felt something grow in your chest, a warmth when you look at him?” He swings around, eyes wide. They watch him, eyes soft and caring. He nods slowly after a while. “Oh Bambam, you’re in love. There’s nothing wrong with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially since he’s in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bambam asks. “He’s not in love with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can bet you he is.” She sits up, shimming down the rock closer to the water. “Bambam, some advice, why don’t you make a night with him and him alone, he would probably like that. Just to see where it goes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I…” Bambam trails off unaware of how to ask the questions he has. “How would….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show him?” Bambam nods. “Hold him, around his waist, his hand. Anything, people like to be held and cuddled by the ones they love. I don’t think you need the advice to kiss him. Just do what feels natural, he’ll let you know if he likes something or doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam shakes his head, looking down at his feet. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” The mermaids begin jumping back into the water, disappearing underneath. “Go, those fairies are probably creating a mess without you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam stomps away, face on fire. They usually have something to put him in an awkward spot, always something he doesn’t know and wishes he did. He’s aware that he likes kissing Mark and wouldn’t want to kiss anyone else or have anyone else kiss him but he didn’t know that meant he was in love. He slows down, coming to stop, to think over what they said about the feeling in his chest. He has that, a lot, he had that this morning when he saw Mark happy while he was talking to the fairies. He likes that Mark is comfortable and happy here. He likes that Mark is happy around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts walking again when he gets hit with the thought, wondering if Mark would be happy to stay here with him in Neverland. He steps over a log, heading down the pathway to the lake, fighting off a smile at the thought of Mark never going home when Lisa cuts him off. He jumps back, letting out a scream and glares at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa, don’t do that!” Bambam stops. “Why aren’t you with the rest of them at the lake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t go to the lake because I followed you to the lagoon.” Lisa crosses her arms. “Why does Mark have dust on his cheek like you? And what did you have to tell them? What did those mermaids talk to you about at the end that had you so nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just had to talk to them about what they wanted to speak to me about yesterday.” Bambam floats up, away from her. “It’s just easier for him to have it on his face then for me to sprinkle it on him every morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were acting strange yesterday and continue to act stranger the longer he’s here.” She darts after him. “What’s the deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Bambam turns to her, they’re near the lake already, he can hear the laughter and screams of the fairies. “Let’s go see what everyone is up to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fly in silence, Bambam aware Lisa is watching him. They land in the clearing, fairies rushing here and there, loud yells and giggles surrounding him. He wonders how the adventure of trying to figure out more of the riddle went as the fairies play around - probably not well. His eyes search over the area, landing on Mark, who’s back is turned to him. The lake is deep enough for them to swim but is usually something for the fairies to skate on. Mark follows one, turning around to watch it go when his eyes land on him. He waves at him, swimming over to the edge and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam steps away, kneeling down at the edge and looks down at him. “Having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Mark reaches for him. “Would have more fun with you here though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam takes his hand, linking their fingers together. His face breaks out into a wide smile at the way Mark lights up. “Let me just get ready, we don’t want the dust getting wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks away, stripping off his shirt, belt and bag of dust. He lays them down on a log as Lisa flies up to him again silent and studies him. He smiles at her, walking over to where Mark is and slips into the cool water. Mark throws his arms around his neck, hugging him and Bambam pulls him closer, hands resting on his waist. He pulls Mark out into the middle of the pond, smiling at him before Mark leans in to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk to them?” Mark asks, feet kicking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Bambam looks up, making eye contact with Lisa who watches them. He doesn’t know what she thinks, the fairies are oblivious to things like this. Whatever you can call this because Mark fits right into his arms like he was made to. And Bambam’s never felt like this before - he knows the mermaids are right. He’s in love with him. “Don’t worry, they won’t bother you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or try to kiss me?” Mark whispers into his ear, causing a shiver to run up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only I get to do that.” Mark leans back, smiling at him before he kisses him again. Bambam cups the back of his neck, humming into it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bambam and Mark meet with Lisa and Ten at the base of the tree, quickly discussing where the next part of the riddle leads them. With the treehouse being in the center of the island, the branching off parts could be anywhere. They finally decide on the mermaid lagoon and the waterfall, taking off in silence towards the mermaid lagoon. They land not far off, Mark stopping for a bit taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam notices his hesitance, coming up next to him and placing a hand on the small of his back. “They won’t bother you, they promised me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they stick to their promises?” He asks, walking towards the shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given that this is the first time I’ve ever asked,” Bambam smiles at him. “I think they will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group stops at the decline in the sand, looking around, gathering the attention from the small group of mermaids splashing around. A few swim closer, trying to see what they’re doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you four up to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam turns around, a hand finding itself on Mark’s back again. “We’re trying to solve a riddle for treasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Another one swims over. “Can we hear it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark turns back around, walking away to follow Ten as Bambam tells them the riddle. “If you have any ideas, they would be appreciated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” The group of mermaids whisper together before turning back to Bambam. “Are we part of the split in the path? What’s the other location?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The waterfall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, well, besides being two water features I really can’t think of anything.” One says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe there’s something at both of the spots,” Another one comes over, seeing what’s gathering everyone’s attention. Bambam looks over at Mark, noticing he’s talking to Ten and turns back to the mermaids. A few smile knowingly at him causing him to blush. “I mean maybe it’s something at the ocean floor.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t swim down there.” Bambam points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we can.” One mermaid winks at him. “Let us look around down there and we’ll check back, just hang out on the beach while we do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark walks back over as they disappear under the water, watching the waves lap against the shoreline. Bambam throws an arm over his shoulder, bringing him closer as they wait. Mark looks up at him before looking at the coastline in thought. He sorts through the thoughts of his father waking up and catching him out of bed and the house, the fear that would come from knowing Mark broke his rules. Then he lets it go, letting his mind go over the riddle line by line to calm himself. Finally the mermaids break through the top, swimming over and laying objects down onto the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both move closer, sorting through the pile. “Shells and sea glass?” Mark asks, wiping sand off of the shells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all we found. There’s no hidden treasure down there Bam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the waterfall is where we’re headed to next….” Mark trails off, collecting the items and heading back towards Ten and Lisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks anyway,” Bambam sends the group a smile and turns to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget what we said,” One whispers to him, causing him to double back. “Touchy! Kissy! Spend the night with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I remember. Thank you!” He quickly hurries around the three, shooting up in the sky to head towards the waterfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark lands on the banks of the waterfall, watching the clear water cascade over the slide into the clear lake below. He moves carefully on the slippery rocks, sticking his hand into the water and laughs. He jumps when a hand lands on his back, sliding down to his hip, as Bambam comes up next to him. He follows his actions, letting the water run over his hand and Mark turns to smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go for a swim?” Bambam asks, dropping a kiss onto his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a riddle to solve Bam.” He laughs, dropping his head onto his shoulder. “Maybe later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Bambam rubs his hip. “Unless swimming is part of the riddle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like you’re making it up to get me to join you.” Mark removes his hand, hugging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. The mermaids found shells and sea glass, so I’m wondering if there’s anything at the bottom of the lake.” Bambam drops another kiss onto his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go look.” Mark says, pulling away, turning around to look down into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam watches him remove his shirt, taking it from him and watches him dive into the water. Ten and Lisa land on either of his shoulders, watching Mark dive down to the bottom of the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is Mark swimming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the shells and sea glass are a clue to which location is closer to the answer of the riddle.” Bambam answers, eyes trained on the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you watching him like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Bambam turns to look at Lisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being weird again.” Is all she answers before Mark breaks the surface. He swims over, placing a handful of sea glass onto the rock in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sea glass again, no shells.” He pulls himself out, shivering. “This has to be the way to the end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Bambam claps, scaring the two fairies and kisses Mark on the forehead. “Let’s get you home so you can change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, I also want to look at the map again.” Mark says, taking his shirt back. “Maybe I can see where there’s a path from here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle as he studies the map, humming lowly. Neverland isn’t big and he doesn’t understand why they can’t find where this supposed treasure is. He melts back into his embrace, putting a hand over Bambam’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go flying tonight? We can see the island from above at night time.” Bambam drops kisses onto his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark lets out a small gasp, not used to Bambam being this close or being like this. He had held him during the day, arms and hands always in reach, but being showered in kisses like this is new. Bambam kisses up his neck nuzzling at the skin behind his ear, he grabs onto Bambam’s hand at the touch. He drops his head back, leaning back into his chest and lets out a whimper when Bambam starts kissing his skin again. His face burns at the noise, he didn’t mean to let that out. But he’s never had someone give him attention like this before, he’s never had someone show him this much love. He stops the thought there, just taking in Bambam’s affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that.” It comes out so airy, Mark letting his eyes close shut. “Bambam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This okay?” He whispers into his ear, Mark nodding. “We’ll leave when the moon is up so it lights up the island.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark opens his eyes, looking at Bambam. He turns around, lifting his arms over Bambam’s shoulders and pulls him into a kiss. Bambam slides his hands up his back, before letting them fall back down to his hips. Mark slides his hands up to his hair, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck as Bambam hums into the kiss. Mark presses up against him, Bambam grabbing at the fabric of his shirt as he walks him backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark, can I help?” Ten comes flying into the room causing them to break apart. Bambam steps away, Ten flying up to him unaware of what he just broke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Mark clears his throat watching as Bambam slips out of the room. “Help me map out the route we found so far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave off the balcony, Bambam taking his hand in his and pushing off. He brings them up high, so they can see a majority of the island when they look down but Mark is lost staring at the stars. He looks up at them, jaw dropped at just how many there are and how it seems he can reach out and touch them. He reaches up to touch them, letting his hand fall back down when it feels ridiculous. He looks over at Bambam, who's shyly smiling at him, lacing their hands together and flying over the island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam swings him around in the night sky, Mark's laughter echoing over the water. He brings him closer, wrapping an arm around Mark's waist and sways them to a song Bambam begins to hum. Mark closes his eyes, letting the warm breeze fan his face and Bambam's humming calm him. He feels a light kiss placed on his lips, earning a happy giggle. Bambam places another one as he spins them around, Mark resting his cheek on Bambam’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song comes to an end, Bambam leads him down to the mermaid lagoon. The mermaids are gone, sleeping underwater in homes of their own but their water still sparkles. Bambam floats down, just above the water and pulls Mark with him. He would complain about the chance his clothes could get wet but Bambam is watching him with a look he can't read, he doesn't find it in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pulls them up, back into the star filled sky and flies them over towards the pirate caves. He swings around, so he's facing Bambam who's behind him, and dives down, running his fingers through the water. He flies around, ending near the top of the caves watching Bambam follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits down, Bambam comes up to him, floating above him and kisses him. Mark cups his jaw, lips sliding together before Bambam pulls away, a hand grasping onto Mark's and they're off again. He stops them, high above the island, and pulls Mark back into a deep kiss. He places his hand on the small of his back, cupping the back of Mark’s neck and dips him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark scrambles, grabbing onto Bambam's shirt so he doesn't fall. Bambam kisses down his jawline, placing a kiss just underneath his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so …." He trails off when he pulls back, looking down at Mark. He doesn't know what Bambam was going to say or what he looks like right now but the look Bambam has in his eyes makes breathing harder to do all of a sudden. "Let's go back to the treehouse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight over is silent, Mark’s eyes never leaving the back of Bambam’s head. Their hands are clasped, Mark pushing himself to fly faster to be next to him. They land on the balcony, Mark sitting on the banister and Bambam pushes his knees aside to stand within his legs. Mark brings his hands up, cupping Bambam's face gently before bringing his lips down onto his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss goes from gentle to desperate as Bambam's hands wander down Mark's side. Mark pulls him closer, wrapping his legs around him and locking his ankles together. Bambam grabs at his waist, hands fisting in his shirt when Mark tries to shift closer. He loses his balance, tipping off the back of the bannister only for Bambam to grab him, righting him back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would have fallen if you weren't here." Mark says, hot breath fanning Bambam's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thing I was here then to save your life." Bambam kisses him again, quick, rough exchanges as he lifts Mark and brings him into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark unlocks his legs, Bambam helping him down and Mark slides his hands down to his chest, licking his lips. The atmosphere has changed, the feverish kissing and touches gone, Bambam sliding a hand down landing on the small of his back. He kisses Mark’s temple before trailing his lips down to his cheek. Mark leans into him, hands holding his waist and lets out a content sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bambam, lay down with me.” He whispers, turning his head to kiss his jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? The hammock is fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m positive.” Mark steps away, crawling onto the bed. He turns around, kicking down the blanket and reaches out for him. He walks over, footsteps quiet, climbs into the bed and leans over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cups Mark's face, bringing them into a slow kiss. He lays down, pushing Mark into the mattress and sighs against his lips. Mark opens his eyes, looking up at the brown eyes with the same unreadable expression Bambam’s had this entire night. Something stirs in his chest, that warm bloom from when he saw him in his room comes back. An idea pops into his head but he pushes it away because it’s not possible. He kisses him again before dropping his head onto his chest and falls asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark wakes up to the bed empty, hands reaching out for Bambam's warm body and whines when he can't find it. He sits up, the blanket pooling around his waist and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He hears the wood floor creak, looking up to find Bambam in the doorway with a bowl filled with different fruit in his hands. He shakes his bangs out of his face and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Bambam places the bowls onto the bed. "Or I should say good afternoon, we slept in." He leans over, kissing him. They break the kiss, Mark smiling against his lips before kissing him once again. Bambam pulls away, a small smile on his face as he kneels onto the bed and crawls to the headboard. He opens his arms, reaching for Mark, who is more than happy to crawl into the warm embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the bowl over to them, grabbing a handful of blueberries before popping one into his mouth and one into Bambam's. He turns around, tangling his legs with Bambam's and tucks himself into his side. He works on another, watching Bambam as he stares off watching the sun shower outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings one up to Bambam's mouth popping it in, who then kisses the pads of his fingers. He smiles, nuzzling into Bambam's chest, the cool breeze from the rain causes a shiver to run through his body. Bambam places his hand onto his back, eyes still watching the rain, and tries to rub some warmth into him. His hand stops and rests at the small of his back, before moving to his hip and Mark smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His trip to Neverland has not been what he had originally expected. While the adventure Bambam had brought him here for is fun, and having time to explore the island is something he could never complain about, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Bambam has his body buzzing. Which is how he usually feels when flying, traipsing through the jungle and swimming in the pool of water under the waterfall. A simple kiss makes him feel like he's soaring and the want to be as close as possible to Bambam, almost overpowering the thought that he will have to go home after this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost because while it doesn't matter what Mark does, how much he's relaxed and having fun, the ever presence of his father's controlling voice echoes in his mind. Even now, Mark who could fall back asleep with how comfortable he is, completely content to stay in Bambam's arms forever, hears the booming voice telling him to get up and work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice reminding him that Neverland isn't real, that adventures only hurt him and that he will never get anywhere if he daydreams about flying and fairies all day. He shifts, tightening his arms about Bambam's middle and tucks himself in further. Bambam squeezes his hip, rubbing soothing circles into his hip bone. Bambam reaches for a bowl, bringing a strawberry to Mark's mouth and he chews it slowly, his mind wandering deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father would never approve of him going to Neverland, especially not with the list of things he's done here. Adventuring, spending days lazy around with the fairies and all of the kissing. His father has made sure that Mark doesn’t waste time on anything he doesn’t approve of. But he knows the number one thing that his father would have him punished for - he hugs Bambam even tighter, tucking his face into his chest - is the fact that he wants to stay in Neverland. The fact that he wants to stay in Neverland </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bambam. And only if Bambam is there with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, hiding his face more and tries to calm his racing mind and wild beating heart. He locks them all away, pushing his father out and locking the wish of staying away and tries to focus on the presence of the body next to him and the way Mark fits into his side perfectly. He looks up, studying Bambam's face but his father kicks down the door he pushed him behind mentally, yelling at him to get out of this fantasy he created and Mark scrambles away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to get off the bed, the blanket tripping him and Bambam grabs him from falling. Again. Mark wants to scream, begging his mind to forget about the life his father wants him to have and just listen to himself. He barely hears Bambam calling for him, his hands cupping his face to make him look at him, to stop him from shaking his head and calm how fast his breathing is. He breaks from his hold, removing the blanket and getting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark?" Bambam scoots to the end of the bed, calling for him. Mark looks behind him as he searches for his pair of pants he took off so he could sleep more comfortably last night and almost runs back to him when he sees the concern itched all over his face. "What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, we're wasting the day away when we can be -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, there's something wrong." Bambam gets up, crosses the room. He hugs Mark, his thumb caressing his cheekbone just under the fairy dust. Mark swallows down his tears, chest heaving as he fights everything going on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The adventure -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it can't!" Mark breaks out again, reaching for a new pair of pants. "It can't because I have to get moving and go home, my studies are waiting for me. My father would be upset, he would expect me-" He fails to get them up without tripping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father? He's not here, you are. Mark," Bambam steps forward to hold him but Mark trips again, stepping away. Bambam steps back, giving him space. "I need to ask you a question. Would you want to stay here? In Neverland?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark hears the unspoken 'with me' Bambam means to ask, that hidden drawer where he locked away that wish rattles, trying to open itself. He finds himself mentally holding onto it, not knowing whether or not to open the drawer. He can say yes right now, never have to fly back to his father's house and he can have this forever. Mornings like this where they lay in bed, feeding each other breakfast. Days where Mark spends time with the fairies, listening to their stories and helping them take care of their village. Nights where they share kisses and the feeling of Bambam’s body next to his. He stops himself from falling further into his fantasy, he can't stay even if he wants to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father expects things from me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what do you want? Mark I will fly you back right now, pack up more of your clothes and your things and bring you right back. You're happy here, Mark, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be here." Bambam moves to stand in front of him. “I know you’re happy here, Mark. Don’t do this to yourself. Stay with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looks down because he can't lie, especially when he’s looking at him like that - with so much care and concern it makes Mark feel weak. The thought from last night comes back around, the thought that Bambam might love him like he’s obviously in love with him, whispering to him to open the drawer and he panics. He does want to be here, Bambam just doesn't understand. He finally gets his pants on, buttoning them and stares at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't lie to you but I also can't shut my father's voice up. Trust me I have tried but I can’t.” Mark's voice cracks. "Bam, please understand I can't. You have to understand, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then I'll clean up breakfast and meet you downstairs. The kids are probably wondering where we are anyway." He watches Bambam find his pants, throwing them on and taking the bowl out of the room. He lets out a sob. He doesn't know if Bambam hears him, he just wishes he could do this one thing for himself, letting the sobs rake through his body. He curses his father that he’s ruined everything for him and that he’s ruining this. He slumps into the bed and tries to calm himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays there, taking deep breaths when the thought hits him hard. Neverland is home. He has had to have known this for a while, the peace and comfort he feels here does not compare what he feels like in his father’s house. The walking on eggshells, the stress and the feeling of being unloved and unwanted does not exist here. He rolls onto his back, eyes lazily roaming around the room and lets out a sob at the way he exists here. His clothes folded up on Bambam’s trunk, the presents given to him over time from the kids littering the available services. He fits in here, he doesn’t take up space. He wipes at his tears, sitting up and heads out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span>Bambam tries and fails to not watch Mark as he walks down the staircase silently, sliding into the empty seat across from him. He notes the redness of his eyes, the way he bites his lower lip and follows every moment as Mark pours himself some water to drink. Lisa and Ten land in the middle, Ten doing a double take on Mark’s current look and rushes over to stand in front of him. Lisa moves over and sits cross legged in front of him, his eyes landing on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Mark okay?” She asks, whispering it to it. He can just hear the worried voice of Ten as he tries to cheer up Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just talk about the riddle so we can solve it.” He ignores her, ignoring the look she gives him and ignores the shaky breath Mark takes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re close to solving it, we just need to go through the entire riddle, flying over the locations and then I think we can find it.” Mark says, voice breaking multiple times through the sentence. He waves off Ten’s concern, wiping his face. “But I think we should go back to the waterfall first and just, try to find where it could lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay if that’s what you think we should do.” Bambam stands up, moving over to Mark and is immediately brushed away. He sighs, taking off out the window, two fairies whispering behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark stares blankly at the waterfall, listening to the rushing of the waves as he lets his mind tear itself apart. He wants to redo this morning, stay in bed with Bambam longer and never have to leave. He wants to tell the voice in his head that sounds like his father to stop destroying the chance of adventure in his life. He wants to scream and yell from the rooftop of the treehouse that he wants to stay here in Neverland with Bambam. He wants to shyly explain to him that the thought of leaving Neverland, his found home scares him because what if Bambam forgets him again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten pats him on the cheek, getting his attention and Mark turns away from the water to him. He opens his hands, letting Ten rest on his palms and looks down at him. “Hi Ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you upset?” Ten asks. “Don’t avoid it, I can see that you were crying. You also avoided Bambam which is something that you never do, you two are never far from one another.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just sad that I can’t stay.” Mark says, swallowing down the emotions building again. “I have to go home right after we solve the riddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get back, I have things to do there. I don’t belong here in Neverland.” Mark says, turning to see the duo waving to them to come on. “It’s alright Ten, don’t worry about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam watches Mark head up the stairs, shoulders drooping and head hanging. Finally when Bambam is sure he’s in the bedroom, he turns back to the map of Neverland. He traces the route Mark had drawn out the other day, bringing his finger up to the pirate caves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is Mark going home?” Ten cuts him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam turns quickly to look at him. “What? Where did you get that idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark told me at the waterfall why he was upset.” Ten blinks up at him. “He said that he doesn’t belong here and he has to go home right after we solve the riddle.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted him here…” Lisa trails off, looking over at him. “Is this why you two were weird this morning? Did you tell him he had to leave?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I didn’t-” Bambam looks back at the staircase, expecting to find Mark packed and wanting to leave at this very moment. “I’m- I’ll see you two tomorrow. I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushes out of the room, flying up the staircase and barges into the bedroom to find Mark fast asleep. He’s curled up in bed, tucked under the blanket. Bambam moves his eyes away from him for a moment, to find all his stuff folded neatly next to his bag but unpacked. He tiptoes over to the bed, getting under the covers and lays down next to him. He watches him for a moment, the way Mark clutches at the blanket and sighs. He rolls over, watching the last few minutes of the setting sun and falls asleep</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one more update! it will be coming monday! i'm going to plug my au twitter where i post social media aus (still markbam) there @flyhigh_95 ! thank you everyone that is reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They float above the starting location, Mark studying the riddle one last time. They’ve agreed that if they went over the riddle place by place, they would finally be able to find the end location. Mark forced the tears back, nodding in agreement not trusting his voice. He had woken up this morning, being held by a fast asleep Bambam and almost broken down right there. Bambam had woken up as Mark tried to wiggle his way out of his hold, sleepy wishing him a good morning before kissing him softly. Mark is still going over in his head the way Bambam looked at him, the softness in his eyes and the way the corner of his mouth twitched up when he saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must start at the furthest point.” He reads out loud, pointing to the dock. “Sand between your toes,” He moves his finger slowly to the sandy shore. “And then head somewhere warm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts flying slowly towards the treehouse, around the warmth of the walls Bambam calls home. He stops when he reaches the spot behind the house where you can see both the mermaid lagoon and the waterfall, turning back to the paper in his hand. The three stop behind him, watching him as he decides if they’re correct in their guess of the waterfall being the answer to the next line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then the split in the path,” He points to the two locations. “Where both locations are clues but only one brings you closer.” He turns towards the waterfall, taking a deep breath and flies towards it. He flies right over, down the imagery path in his head towards the pirate caves. He lands on the opening, looking in the darkness of the caves as the group lands quietly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The caves?” Ten asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was thinking about it and the mermaid lagoon leads out to the ocean. But the waterfall continues down a path towards the caves. Each of the locations had sea glass at them but the mermaid lagoon had shells. Ten something you had said to me stuck out when I was looking over the riddle and the map.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You felt like something would jump at us here,” Mark turns around to face them. “You’ll rediscover your might. It had to be something to face, so we have to look through the tunnels and find it. The treasure is in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why sea glass?” Lisa asks before flying off, heading down the opening of the tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I don’t know,” Mark answers when they catch up to her, searching the walls for a secret opening. “But I guess we’ll find out when we get there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue down the tunnels, Ten holding onto Mark’s shirt as they get deeper and deeper. Finally they spot a cove, an empty spot carved in the rock next to it. They study it, Mark tries the pile of sea glass onto the plate, dumping out a small amount when they hear something click into place. They step back, waiting as things slide and click until finally the doors rumbles open. The group leans forward, staring into the room and carefully steps into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s mirrors in here…” Lisa says. “Is there a light or something?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breeze flows through the open door, wind chimes ringing from above their heads. Mark looks around at the room, eyes landing on a rope that leads down to the door. He walks over, studying it in the low light and tugs. They hear something slap, causing the four to look back up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think," Mark steadies his hands onto the top. “That’s exactly what we need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugs hard onto the rope, wheels turning above before small windows of light open casting the cave into multiple colors. The wind flows through, making the wind chimes move and the colors dance around the cave walls and flooring. Ten leaves his spot on his shoulder, flying over and laughs at how the different colors dance over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the room lit, they can see the system of glass setup along with the tables filled with different small treasures. Lisa rushes over, looking into a small telescope and laughs. Mark looks above him, studying the light, unaware of Bambam watching him. He takes in the beauty of something someone crafted, the simpleness in using the beauty of Neverland when he feels his heart break. He can go home. He slumps against the wall next to the rope, tears forming in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this all for anyway?" Lisa cuts through, Ten and her battling with pens like swords on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like someone was studying light." Bambam answers going over and taking the pens away. He looks over the table finding old, dusty papers with diagrams and equations he doesn't understand. "They knew what they were doing, this is incredible." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it's cool but we can't take it back for everyone to see. What kind of treasure is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One for your memories, we can always bring people back to see it now that we know where it is." Bambam picks up a spyglass and checks if it works. He feels hands tapping on him, looking down to see Ten and Lisa pointing behind him. He turns around and feels his heart break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark is standing in the middle of the cave, bathed in light, tears streaming down his face. He’s watching the way the wind makes the wind chimes move, the colors of the sea glass dancing over the wetness of his tears. He places the spyglass down onto the table carefully, walking over to him. He reaches out for Mark, wrapping his arms around his middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looks at him, tears streaming down his. "I don't want to go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Bambam wipes away the tears, cupping his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please I don't want to go back." Mark's voice catches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just say it," His voice comes out airy, fighting back his own emotions. "Say it Mark and I'll do whatever you need me to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to stay here with you." Mark tucks his head into his neck, crying harder. “I don’t want to go back, I want to stay here in Neverland.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve known that you can stay here.” Bambam hugs him. “Stay with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pulls back, nodding. “Yes, I want that. I want-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam kisses him, a hand sinking into his hair. Mark pulls at his shirt, their chests flushed together. Bambam pulls away, pressing his forehead down. "We'll go, grab whatever you need and I'm bringing you home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark lets out another loud sob, finally hearing Bambam say that. “I’ve - Neverland is home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grab at each other again, kissing between small laughter and tears. They're flushed together, wrapped around each other. Mark feels his mind calm, body screaming as he takes in the way Bambam feels up against him. He has a home where he knows that he’s wanted and - he’s not sure about that second part. But Bambam wants him to stay with him and that’s enough. They're so caught up in each other that they've forgotten about the two fairies on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gross!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here too you know!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They break apart, Bambam turning them around so he can glare at the fairies while keeping Mark in his arms. "We didn't forget, we were having a moment." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A gross moment!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not gross." Bambam kisses Mark on the cheek. Earning another round of small 'ews'. He rolls his eyes before cupping Mark's cheek. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark's eyes grow, freezing in Bambam's arms. Every look, action and embrace Bambam has given or shared with him makes more sense to him now, makes his heart race more. He quickly kisses Bambam again, before pulling back. "I love you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam laughs, twirling them around in a circle as he floats them up in the room. They nuzzle each other’s noses, a soothing hand stroking Mark’s cheek. Mark kisses him again before pulling away, laughter echoing in the room. They turn when they see Lisa and Ten in the corner of their eyes, hands of their hips watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Mark is staying?" Ten asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Mark is staying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark touches down on the cushion of his window seat, stumbling slightly as he steps off of it. His room looks exactly like it did when he left. He looks at the clock on the wall, noting that it’s been only an hour back at the house while it’s been weeks in Neverland. Bambam wraps his arms around him, rocking them slightly as he kisses his temple. Mark looks up at him, smiling brightly before breaking away and pulling the suitcase down from the top of his wardrobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam steps up, holding out his hands and holds it as Mark packs. Shirts, pants and socks go into the case, folded carefully and neatly. He shuts it, stopping before opening a drawer on the bottom half and digs through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking for?” Bambam whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark finds them, tucked away hidden where he left them last. He pulls them out, standing back up and shows them to Bambam. “Adventure story books, something we can read to the kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reopens his suitcase, slides them in and locks it. He looks up at Bambam, who’s watching him with a soft smile. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Mark takes the suitcase from him, judging the weight and deems that it’s fine for the flight back. Bambam pulls him into a kiss, Mark cupping the back of his neck as they let themselves enjoy it. “We should probably get back before the sun starts to rise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Bambam kisses him again. “You ready? Don’t need to get anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looks around, studying his bedroom. A pain strikes in his heart that he’ll never see it again but he knows that home is waiting. “No, I think I’m good. Goodbye room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam leads him to the window, taking off, hands linked together. He doesn’t look back like he did when he left, he knows nothing is there for him anymore - everything that awaits him is right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just arrive back in time before a storm rolls into Neverland, fast winds, heavy rain and thunder booming in the sky. Mark drops the suitcase onto the trunk of Bambam’s clothes, jumping into the awaiting arms of Bambam and kisses him again. He twirls them, picking Mark up and laying him onto the bed. Mark hugs him around his neck, sighing at the soft kisses placed on his cheek and lets his eyes slide shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have drifted off to sleep for a bit because when he opens them again, the storm is booming overhead but his head is resting on Bambam’s chest. They’re under the covers, cuddled up together, Bambam’s arm around his waist. He looks up at him, finding him watching the lighting streak across the sky before he must feel his eyes on him and turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never better.” He kisses Bambam’s chest, laying his head back down. He smiles when he feels a kiss dropped onto the top of his head. “I’m very happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good I’m glad.” A kiss to place softly onto the top of his head.  “Welcome home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any traces of sleep are gone, his chest feeling like it’s going to burst open, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly. He lets the wild smile break across his face, happy that he finally found somewhere he belongs. He’s free here, allowed to be whoever he wants to be without someone making the decisions for him. The roar of thunder shakes the house as Mark sits up to lean over Bambam. He kisses him, a hand fisting at his shirt before he pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He kisses Bambam again, moving his lips to the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember when we fought?" Mark nods. "I heard you crying afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Mark stops his movements, pulling away to look at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah and to this day I still feel horrible. I wanted to stop and just rush back in, to hold you and comfort you but I didn’t know if it would make it worse. I keep noticing how you would panic or get upset and then to hear why, to hear that you couldn’t stop it just, I don't even know how to explain what it does to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was working through the idea that I wanted you here, no, that I needed you here. That you were becoming something important to me, that you were making me feel different things and want different things. Then we went out that night and all I could think about was how you were made to be here in Neverland, how beautiful you looked while you took in the stars above us and I knew that I was in love with you. I wanted you here, I wanted you next to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I caused you to become upset and I apologize. I never wanted that, I never wanted you to have to be torn more than you were already. I love you and I always want what’s best for you. You going back wasn’t the best thing for you, it was hurting you.” Bambam cups his cheek, eyes searching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t make me cry, it was the fact that I was torn.” Mark kisses the palm of his hand. “There’s really nothing to apologize for but I forgive you anyway. I wanted this in that exact moment, to be next to you and stay with you. I just didn’t know how to admit to myself that I could do something for myself and it was okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did,” Bambam smiles. “You’re okay with staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be anywhere else.” Mark whispers, leaning down to kiss him again. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Bambam hugs him, rolling them so his back faces the storm. Mark cuddles into his side, relaxing. “You’re home now, rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fin ~ i hope everyone enjoyed my fic. i have a social media au twitter where i write more markbam if you want to check that out (@flyhigh_95). i hope everyone has a nice day and is staying safe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope everyone enjoys this story! kudos and comments are most welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>